1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing method, and to a program and information processing apparatus therefor. More particularly, the invention relates to an information processing method for evaluating a communication state of a device, and to a program and an information processing apparatus therefor.
2. Related Art
To date, information processing methods have been proposed that test a network protocol apparatus from various perspectives by using packets having a data structure in which, among data that correspond to individual protocol layers, are disposed in a serial format and are used for simulation, data representing a lower-level layer is arranged in front of data representing an upper-level layer (see, for example, JP-A-9-326796).